


bad idea

by ayumiets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Confession, Fluff, I wrote this... not sober so yeah, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Sakusa is Whipped, canonverse, drunk hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumiets/pseuds/ayumiets
Summary: hinata shouldn't be allowed to drink, he learnt that the hard way in brazil, but there he is, having a night out with his team and his crush.or,sakusa kiyoomi never thought he fall for hinata shouyou's spell, but here we are.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> when i wrote this i just had a glass of wine and i thought how drunken confessions are cute so i wrote this!! this is totally not inspired in things i've done before ha ha, i mean it never worked with me ha... anyways!!  
> good reading <3

hinata didn't drink very often, mostly because he had to train the other day, but today was different. today he needed to have a break, we all do sometimes. the problem was that the orange boy, was already pretty energetic sober, so you can probably imagine the damage. the plan was for the black jackals to celebrate their last performance, meeting in a bar. now, that seems like a pretty good idea, well, at least it did sound like one when they started talking about it.

  
the last time shouyou was actually drunk, like getting wasted drunk, was in brazil. brazilians did know how to party, he remembers drinking all night and feeling terrible in the morning. he expected everyone would be the same, but, oh boy oh boy, he was wrong, in the same afternoon everybody started drinking again until dawn! he did the same, but it was an eternal regret.

  
so he was almost sure he learnt from his mistakes, but apparently not. shouyou was a light-weight and a lot of times he forgot, or tried to pretend he was not to impress others. so when bokuto-san kept filling his glass, he just allowed him. the worst mistake he ever did, considering the man he liked was there. his teammate, sakusa kiyoomi, who had caught his attention since he went to the try out.

  
there was something about the way he was so brutally honest, the way he was so clean and so determined. and maybe he had a thing for guys who were passionate about something, if that thing was volleyball it made it even more attractive. the flexible wrist were also a plus, but maybe he’s just tipsy right now.

  
the other thing that happened when hinata shouyou was… not sober, is that he suddenly got bold. all his nervousness turned into confidence with the blink of an eye. and with confidence, came the playful flirt. most of the times it was harmless, his friends were already used to it, the casual touches, the eye contact, the pretty smile that seemed harmless, but when you notice it, you were under his spell.

  
he didn’t notice it, in the end the little tangerine was a natural in making people fall for him, totally unnoticed. but if you’ve ever seen the way he throws his head while laughing with his entire body, you know the power of the little boy. just seeing the way his eyes sparkle when he got excited. even the loudness of his speech, everything was lovable.

  
maybe that’s why sakusa kiyoomi fell for him. not that night though, it started in training, with simple things. the way he washed his hands, the way he carefully cleaned his equipments. how he always seemed careful when talking with him, always maintaining the distance the other liked. it was probably in the way he always asked to sakusa go with him to the ice cream shop with the puppy eyes, impossible to say no to.

  
but that night, well, that night was different. the boy that used to be so caring was now touchy. while it didn’t actually bother sakusa, it was very new. the light touches when he laughed, the way the boy would stare at him like he was trying to find the mysteries of life in his eyes. hinata increased his hearts palpitations.

  
“hey, omi-san, i like you this much!” was the sentence that sent kiyoomi to heaven. they were walking home, only the two of them, the others decided to stay for one more round, when he said that. he had to stop and look at the boy, who was opening his arms as far as he could. hinata looked so cute and his blushed cheeks made him look even more adorable.

  
“jeez, what are you even saying?” he said before starting to walk again. his face red, his heart melting, but his attitude had to be tough. ‘he’s just drunk, kiyoomi, he isn’t serious’ was all he could think about, there was no way he would give himself any hope.

  
“i’m serious! i like the way you talk, i like your smile, i like how serious you look whenever you’re going to spike, i love the way you are so passionate about things and i love how we always connect while playing! i want to be more than just a teammate!” that was it, if he had to die right now, he would die a happy man. the boy he was in love with just confessed to him. his legs gave out and he had to get on his knees and hide his face with his hands.

  
“shouyou, you’re drunk, you shouldn’t say that.” he could feel the boy sitting beside him, putting his hand on sakusa’s back, drawing little circles around.

  
“i may be a little tipsy, but i’m going to sober up soon.” the words felt like music to his ears, shouyou wasn’t loud anymore, his voice was tender and soft, like a warm blanket in a cold winter night. “i really mean it, omi-san. i like you so much.” when he finally looked up, the boy was blushing, not from the alcohol, but because of his confession.

  
“i like you too, so much, i won’t kiss you though, you’re not sober, so please remember this tomorrow morning.” he whispered, almost like a secret, before hugging the boy tightly. the hug was kinda awkward, they were both sitting on the dirty floor, but it was also the way it’s supposed to be. hinata’s fluff hair dancing through his fingers and his arms around him making him feel glad that the hug happened. he was glad he came back home early, and he’s glad he sat on the dirty floor with hinata.

  
he got up, trying to clean as much as he could and reached out for hinata’s hand. “let’s go, we have to clean ourselves… and maybe talk about us?” the smaller just hummed in agreement. then, they walked home, hands locked and hearts warm. they both thought that going to the bar after practice was a bad idea, but maybe, it was the greatest one they’ve ever had.

  
“hey, shouyou, i like you.” “i like you too, omi-san!”


End file.
